Búsqueda y encuentro
by Petit Nash
Summary: Muchos buscan la verdad no porque este perdida, sino porque lo estan ellos... Cuando él se fue, ella estaba buscando... Cuendo ella lo encontró, él estaba perdido... Incluye Hotch/Emily.
1. Búsqueda

**Búsqueda**

No es que se hubiera rendido del todo... o quizá si, al menos eso parecía desde afuera, que había decidido rendirse de todo, pero no era así, aun creía que había mucho trabajo por hacer, que aun había que atrapar asesinos seriales en muchos lados, sabía que en parte era su trabajo, o lo había sido... No era que se hubiera rendido.

Sólo que... algo se le había perdido, algo en él finalmente se había roto y estaba cansado, confundido, como sin ganas, estaba... desilusionado, esa era la palabra. La herida interna era tan grande que había afectado a varias partes de su personalidad, incluyendo gran parte de su capacidad de creer en lo bueno; o más bien, aun creía en lo bueno, pero lo veía ya muy lejano... Por eso se había ido, porque tenía que volver a creer en los finales felices.

Y anduvo sin rumbo por mucho tiempo, como un nómada solitario, estuvo en muchos sitios y conoció a mucha gente. Y su conciencia de perfilador lo llevo a confiar y desconfiar en proporciones muy extrañas; muchas veces supo que su ex equipo no andaba lejos, pues paró en muchos sitios donde había investigaciones, también llegó a ver las conferencias de prensa en televisión, pero no se sentía capaz de acercarse... Los extrañaba, eso era cierto, pero ya no sabía como volver a ese mundo.

Y no porque estuviera mal, sabía que lo que ellos hacían estaba bien y era valiente, de verdad lo sabía, pero su propio desencanto lo limitaba, necesitaba algo mejor que cazar criminales que casi siempre parecían ganar... No podía creer que de todo aquello pudiera surgir algo bueno.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo sabía

¿Había algún sitio a donde ir? Tal vez no... Su amiga estaba muerta, su equipo era casi lo único que tenía en el mundo y por una vez no podía volver con ellos... Por eso siguió con el viaje, porque en el fondo no tenía destino.

¿Cómo sabrás cuando llegues? Le preguntó al inicio una camarera en un lugar en medio de ningún lado y le pareció una excelente pregunta, pero desconocía la respuesta por completo, y tal vez también eso necesitaba averiguar, porque si no se fijaba un rumbo no iba a llegar a ningún lado...

Paró en muchos lados, se mantuvo un tiempo, pensó en aquella incógnita, pero como no lograba esclarecerla, volvió a partir. Y entonces, tras meditarlo mucho, entendió que no tenía que llegar a ningun lado, no estaba intentando encontrar un destino, estaba buscando algo de si mismo, y para encontrarlo importaba mucho más hacer el viaje que el lugar que estuviera al final.

Varias veces, durante sus casi tres años de viaje, volvió a Virginia o lo más cerca que pudo, para saber si algo había cambiado, si ya estaba listo para volver, pero a la hora de la verdad no podía dar el último paso y daba marcha atrás, como si su viaje empezara de nuevo...

Suponía que su ex equipo estaba bien, eso no le preocupaba, en cierto momento no mucho después de irse, había mantenido contacto breve con Morgan y con Reid y sabía que las cosas no marchaban mal en la UAC, pero no mantuvo ese contacto mucho tiempo, no fue capaz... dejo de contesta, y aunque recibió cartas todavía casi dos meses más ya no pudo seguir; su equipo merecía algo mejor, él necesitaba perder las dudas y la desesperanza antes de volver a verlos

Y de pronto se encontraba nuevamente cerca de Virginia casi a unos pocos pasos de casa... no entró en la ciudad, temía lo que pasaría, en cuanto se acercara a DC se repetiría lo mismo... no iba a poder lograrlo.

Pero esa helada mañana, a fines de noviembre, cuando creía que iba a repetir un patrón que detestaba, por primera vez en casi tres años se sorprendió, se la encontró a ella...


	2. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Había tenido, casi milagrosamente, la temporada más feliz de su vida acompañada de la más cansada y eso hacía que el disfruté de todo aquello se redujera de manera drástica, no estaba acostumbrada a la felicidad desmedida, pero tampoco iba a dejar que una racha de trabajo extremo se la arruinara.

El trabajo había cancelado prácticamente todos sus días libres y vacaciones del último año, de no ser por algunos fines de semana esporádicos y los permisos de enfermedad, se podía decir que no dejaban la UAC más que para dormir, eso aunado a la vida familiar, y mil detalles más habrían acabado con ella si no hubiera tenido demasiada necedad y determinación.

Todo eso no significaba que hubiera más asesinos seriales, secuestradores y tipos así sueltos en la calle como queriendo arruinarle el momento, significaba que Strauss aun no terminaba de digerir la noticia y si quería arruinarle el momento... Nadie podía salir tan bien librado con una jefa a la que odiaba y era correspondida, se odiaban, les hubiera gustado hacerse la vida imposible una a la otra, pero lamentablemente Strauss tenía el control y el trabajo extra era para compensar que no podía hacer nada mejor para fastidiarla.

Pero aun así estaba contenta... Y ese fin de semana no habían podido quitárselo, y esa maravillosa idea de salir de ahí, de dejar un rato todo eso atrás le venía como caída del cielo. Tener alguien con quien hacer planes, con quien salir de la ciudad, aventurarse y compartir su vida era increíble... Era feliz por eso.

-¿Y a donde vamos?- preguntó esa mañana mirando por la ventana

-Lejos...- contestó él mientras conducía

-¿Eso que significa?- molestó ella un poco más- ¿sabes a donde vamos?-

-Claro que sé- contestó Hotch mirándola pacientemente- tengo un plan-

-¿De verdad?- siguió ella- creo que no quieres decirme porque no sabes, eso significa-

-Significa- dijo él sin saber si reírse- que tienes que confiar en tu marido, Emily. No te preocupes por el destino-

Ella confiaba, realmente confiaba ciegamente en él y era la primera vez que hacía eso en muchísimo tiempo... Sonrió para sus adentros. No tenía idea de a donde iban, pero por primera vez, también en mucho tiempo, eso la traía sin cuidado... Y la realidad es que podía andar muchas veces sin rumbo fijo, sin tener que llegar a un sitio, porque apenas unos meses atrás había descubierto, y Hotch con ella, que juntos simplemente eran su propio destino... Iban a llegar uno al otro y no importaba en que rincón del mundo se encontraran. Para alguien que no había terminado de pertenecer a ningún lado ese era el pensamiento más alentador del mundo.

Cuando finalmente pararon, Emily no habría sabido decir en donde estaban, cerca de que, sabía más o menos que podían seguir en Virginia, sólo por el tiempo que habían viajado, pero no sabía más... Habían parado en una zona bastante solitaria, no totalmente, pero si lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta de su escapada romántica.

Emily sondeo el panorama general y sonrió; cada vez estaba más convencida de que Hotch y ella habían desarrollado alguna especie de telepatía desde que estaban juntos, porque era justo la clase de lugar que ella esperaba tener para descansar. Era temprano, se instalaron en un hotel, Hotch parecía cansado.

-Oye, ¿por qué no duermes un rato mientras yo consigo algo para almorzar?- propuso ella con una sonrisa

-¿Qué dices? Son vacaciones juntos- contestó él- y vamos a estar separados, eso no me suena tan funcional-

-Punto uno, no son vacaciones porque sólo es un fin de semana; y punto dos, sólo será un rato, llevas manejando desde temprano y te vendría muy bien descansar un rato... además al rato vas a tener que dedicarme todo tu tiempo- dijo ella seductora- ¿te parece bien?-

Como única respuesta, él la beso apasionadamente... ella sonrió, adoraba ganar, tener la razón, y no porque verdaderamente la tuviera o fuera muy importante, sino porque eso implicaba que Hotch disfrutaba con sus ideas... Se sentía la persona con más suerte del planeta... había pasado mucho tiempo buscando algo para ser feliz, algo que le hacía falta, no es que no pudiera vivir sin un hombre, es que sentía que ella y Hotch se habían encontrado para estar juntos... y por eso, el día en que él le había propuesto matrimonio, había sentido que había parado una búsqueda, que se había acabado la espera.

Salió del hotel y se dio el lujo de caminar un rato, el aire fresco le gustaba, la sensación de libertad total también... Al cabo de unos veinte minutos entró a una cafetería junto a la carretera, no era su tipo de sitio favorito, pero se veía agradable... Encontró un menu y lo miro...

Y quien sabe si fue inercia, un presentimiento, instinto o algo así... el caso es que ese algo la llevo a voltear, al mismo tiempo que él... Y fue un encuentró que los golpeo a ambos inesperadamente.

-¿Prentiss?-

-¿Gideon?-


	3. Algunas preguntas

Algunas preguntas

De todas las personas en el mundo con las que creyó que volvería a chocarse definitivamente él no era a quien esperaba, estaba estupefacta, por un instante casi se sintió incapaz de volver a hablar y tuvo la impresión de que a él le sucedía lo mismo. Se acercó a donde estaba pero no supo si era buena idea, él estaba en una mesa con una taza de café casi sin tocar, al verla acercarse se levantó... Había tensión.

-Hola- dijo ella que no tenía idea ni de que quería decir

-Hola- respondió él como dudando- No esperaba encontrar a alguien...-

-Si, entiendo eso- comentó ella

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos y aun sin saber que sucedía... Hacía mucho tiempo que Jasón Gideon había salido de la vida de Emily, así como de todos en la UAC, era cierto que a veces todavía ocupaba sus pensamientos, pero había salido de sus vidas y ese encuentro era extraño.

Él sabía que esa casualidad estaba señalándole algo, pero no sabía que, había tenido muy poco tiempo para conocer a Emily Prentiss como para entender esa coincidencia. Intentó sonreír, pero no sabía si era buena idea... Finalmente, al cabo de unos incómodos segundos, se dio cuenta de que estaban actuando como un par de tontos, y que si estaba realmente dispuesto a entender que había pasado con su vida, volver a creer en cosas buenas y reencontrarse con su equipo, ese tenía que ser el primer paso.

-Siéntate- invitó amablemente y ella accedió aun sin hablar- Lo siento, de verdad estoy muy sorprendido, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Casi tres años- señaló ella- estoy igual de sorprendida-

-Lo sé, lo sé...- la miró

-¿Cómo estas?- él soltó un suspiro- lo siento, tal vez es una pésima pregunta-

-No... Pero no sabría como responderte, francamente- dijo él

-Si era pésima pregunta-

Y ella soltó una risa, lo tomó por sorpresa pero le gusto eso; hacía tanto que no se reía con alguien conocido que no sabía si lo había extrañado, pero se sentía bien. Era mucho más cómodo que andar solo vagando sin rumbo; se dio cuenta de que extrañaba mucho eso, la sensación de tener a ese equipo-familia, se dio cuenta de que le hubiera gustado conocer mejor a Emily Prentiss antes de irse...

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amable, sin saber que más decirle, hubiera querido hacerle muchas preguntas sobre su partida, puesto que había visto los efectos en el equipo, pero sintió que era imprudente para el encuentro. Nunca había creído que iban a volver a encontrarse, pensaba que él simplemente los había abandonado a su suerte, y teniéndolo ahí no sabía que creer.

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó él al cabo de un silencio

-Pues... bien- contestó ella- como siempre, hemos tenido temporadas cansadas, pero creo que todos están sobrellevando esos detalles y todo lo demás esta excelente-

-Quiero saber que ha sido de ellos- dijo Gideon- supongo muchas cosas pero no estoy seguro de todas-

-Pues... eso podría tomar un rato con eso- dijo ella un poco extrañada, pero le pareció que él realmente quería saber- pues Morgan es el mismo de siempre, se sigue sintiendo el hombre más guapo del mundo, y el más valiente y patea las puertas todavía... mmm... – Gideon reía con su descripción y Emily se sintió confiada- luego, García, sale con Kevin ahora un sujeto que también es analista del FBI, un poco raro el asunto, está más loca diría yo, es más extravagante... jajaja... JJ se casó, con un policía, Will, y tiene un niño pequeño, Henry, un niño precioso, ella esta bien, contenta, creo que nos sostiene mucho en el trabajo, que es más fuerte que nosotros a veces- Emily sonreía mientras hablaba- Reid... es un genio aun, con problemas para socializar, tuvo algunos "encuentros" con chicas, pero nada importante, real o que durara mucho, tal vez busca algo especial, pero es un buen tipo todavía, y es más fuerte ahora, más como un "adulto" por decirlo de algún modo-

-En cierto modo me siento culpable con él- dijo Gideon de pronto- no debía irme así y sólo dejándole una carta, no creo que supiera como afrontar eso-

-Pero pudo hacerlo- dijo Emily sorprendiéndolo- supo al final como afrontar eso, le hiciste muchísima falta pero pudo seguir, porque al menos le dejaste la carta para explicar; eso mismo le ayudo a encararse con su padre tiempo después... –

-Eso me da gusto- susurró él

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, Gideon parecía meditar muy a profundidad las palabras de Emily, como si buscará un significado oculto; en eso una mesera llegó a tomar la orden de Emily, ella recordó su intención al estar ahí y ordeno algunas cosas al azar que recordaba del menú. Gideon la observaba, prestaba atención, y con su mente de perfilador sacaba conclusiones, y en realidad le gustaba lo que creía estar descubriendo.

Cuando Emily terminó de nuevo centró su atención en Gideon, quien sonreía nuevamente como quien ha descubierto algo, intentó entender pero no pudo, Gideon resultaba más indescifrable que muchas de las personas que había perfilado en su vida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó finalmente

-Iba a preguntarte qué hacías aquí- dijo él al fin- pero creo que puedo imaginarlo...- dijo ante la mirada de perplejidad de Emily- ordenaste comida para dos... así que... ¿cómo esta Hotch?-

Emily se quedo callada, mirándolo sorprendida y sin saber que decir, qué preguntar, incluso como reaccionar, no recordaba la capacidad de perfilar de Gideon, no entendía si debía explicarle todo o interpretar de otro modo su pregunta... él sonrió ante la confusión de ella.

-Tampoco hay que ser un adivino para darse cuenta, Prentiss- dijo él sonriente- ¿cuánto hace que están juntos?-

-Poco más de un año- contestó ella

-¿Se divorció hace cuanto?-

-No mucho después de que te fueras- dijo ella- de hecho se separaron después del primer caso que tuvimos sin ti-

-Vaya... es una pena- dijo él- pero supongo que en parte todo salió bien-

-¿Cómo es que sabes que él y yo...?-

-¿Cómo estoy seguro de que están juntos?- completó él y ella asintió- porque se veía venir, soy perfilador, ustedes tenían algo... y ahora, estas aquí, con un anillo de bodas- señaló la mano de Emily- era fácil de suponer... ¿cuándo se casaron?-

-Hace dos meses-

-Felicidades- dijo él y lo decía sinceramente- ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?-

-No- dijo ella ante su sorpresa- has preguntado demasiado tú, es mi turno... necesito saber, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿piensas volver?-

Y él la miró fijamente... No sabía si responder...


	4. Algunas respuestas

**Algunas respuestas.**

Suponía que tarde o temprano iba a preguntarle eso, era lo más natural, había estado intentando evitarlo, por eso había hecho que la conversación girara en torno a ella, había sido fácil, pensar que acababa de casarse le dio material suficiente, pero ella había sido lista... Emily Prentiss no era nada mala en ese juego, era más lista de lo que podía recordar, y no iba a poder evadir la respuesta a aquello.

La miro, ella no iba a cambiar de parecer, quería saber... Hubiera querido desviar las cosas de nuevo, pero ella no iba a dejarlo, le hubiera gustado atrasar un poco más la respuesta, divagar, preguntar porque ella se interesaba en eso... pero era perder el tiempo, ella estaba en todo su derecho de interrogarlo, al fin y al cabo, las personas de la UAC eran su familia, y él les había fallado.

-No lo sé- dijo al fin

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo ella alzando las cejas y mirándolo fijamente

Durante un segundo Gideon sintió ganas de irse, de levantarse tan abruptamente como pudiera y alejarse, de dejarla ahí con sus preguntas, de no tener que cuestionarse esas cosas más... Que clase de pregunta le estaba haciendo Emily, casi se sentía indignado... Pero no fue capaz de moverse. Y es que en parte ella tenía razón... "No lo sé" era la pero respuesta del mundo, sabía, por supuesto que si... Y no pudo creer que a un perfilador como él, capaz de enfrentarse a casi cualquier mente, no tuviera una mejor respuesta.

-¿Por qué no quieres volver?- preguntó ella al fin

-Por qué... no sé si puedo- dijo él- ¿alguna vez te has parado frente a un acantilado, con la sensación de que debes saltar, como en la orilla de un trampolín?, ¿te ha pasado?- no sabía si era la mejor manera de plantear aquello, por lo mismo ni siquiera espero respuesta- así me siento yo, en la orilla, tengo que dar el salto, pero no lo voy a hacer, no puedo, nuevamente no lo voy a hacer-

Meditó un segundo su propia respuesta, Emily no decía nada aun, como dejando que él tomará su tiempo para pensar en eso, necesitaba espacio y tiempo... Probablemente nunca antes había puesto todo eso en palabras, así que debía estar experimentando; también ella era buena perfilando, algunas cosas las había aprendido de él, así que sabía esperar, era lo que tocaba en ese momento.

La camarera se acercó en ese momento a entregar la orden de Emily, lo que rompió ligeramente la atmósfera de tensión que se había creado; mientras Emily pagaba la cuenta, Gideon la observo, no había tenido mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero estaba descubriendo que era más lista y astuta de lo que recordaba... O el tiempo la había hecho así quizá, pero no lo sabía, no se había quedado a averiguar.

-Yo no sabía que me iba a encontrar el día que entre a la UAC- dijo ella de pronto confundiéndolo- y supongo que no encontré lo que esperaba, ni lo que temía... Tuve momentos malos, otros peores, pero... como veras las cosas salieron mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado-

Él la miró y sonrió aunque no estaba seguro de porque lo hacía. Estaba bien, aunque fuera con la única agente a la que no había tenido tiempo de conocer o apreciar del todo, y no tenía sentido que ella fuera capaz de contarle tan sinceramente eso; pero de cierto modo la entendía, aquella era su manera de decirle que sabía porque se había ido, pero no porque no había regresado.

-¿Sabes porque te digo esto?- preguntó ella, pero él no fue capaz de contestar- porque sé que se siente, perder la esperanza, tener miedo, creer que nada bueno puede salir de esto. Tú eras el mejor, de verdad que si Gideon... Y cuesta creer que hayas dejado todo atrás, que hayas visto tantas cosas malas, pero no pudieras recuperarte con las buenas-

-No pude con eso... Mi amiga estaba muerta... Luego todo se volvió más difícil- confesó él mirándola- no pude... Necesitaba irme, empezar a buscar... Necesitaba volver a encontrar la convicción de que los finales son felices-

Ella lo miró y él casi pudo adivinar cierta tristeza en sus ojos, pero también cierta pena y no eran lo mismo en ese momento. Una vez más su teléfono sonó y una vez más ella lo ignoró. Le extendió una tarjeta con su número de celular y él la tomó instintivamente sin saber a que venía eso.

-No hay nada malo en dudar, Gideon- dijo ella tomando sus cosas- pero si en no poder volver... –

-No siempre se vuelve-

-Cierto, pero muchas veces es porque no se quiere volver- ella se levantó de la mesa- tú estas aquí, tan cerca de volver, y creo que no es la primera vez, así que creo que quieres hacerlo... Debo irme. Piensa en ello-

Emily salió sin despedirse realmente de él... Podía parecer extraño, acababa de verlo por primera vez en tres años; pero ella iba a estar ahí todavía un tiempo, y sospechaba que él también.

Gideon se quedó sentado mirando la tarjeta... Ya había llegado hasta ahí...

**N.A**. Bueno, pues casi acabó con la historia... Gracias Jorgita por los reviews! Que bueno que te guste! :)


	5. Segundo encuentro

**N.A.** Listo... Perdon por la tardanza

**Segundo encuentro.**

Cuando Emily se despertó en los brazos de Hotch, le costó trabajo creer todo lo que había pasado la mañana anterior, de entre todas las cosas que había pensado que podían pasarle durante ese fin de semana romántico (y se le habían ocurrido muchas) encontrarse de repente con Jasón Gideon definitivamente no era una de ellas... Se movió suavemente de entre los brazos de su marido para levantarse...

Miró por la ventana, el sol ya empezaba a elevarse, en la cama Hotch se movió inquieto, aun en la profundidad de sus sueños parecía siempre percibir la ausencia de Emily, ella sonrió y se propuso volver, pero en ese instante su teléfono empezó a vibrar. El número era desconocido, pero supuso de quien se trataba... Se dispuso a contestar, pero antes se sentó en la orilla de la cama, en donde Hotch parecía casi a punto de salir del mundo de los sueños.

-Aarón, amor- susurró ella suavemente en su oído- todo esta bien, estoy aquí contigo.. sigue durmiendo-

Y, cómo solía suceder en el 99% de los casos, la voz de Emily se metió a los sueños de Hotch dejándolo profundamente dormido al momento... sólo entonces Emily tomó su teléfono y contestó la llamada.

-¿Prentiss?- escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Sabes que soy yo- dijo ella alejándose silenciosa de la habitación y procurando no hablar muy alto- ¿sucede algo, Gideon?-

-No.. si... bueno, no... – él parecía poco seguro de lo que quería decir, y Jasón Gideon dudando no era algo habitual- quería saber si... ¿podemos vernos?-

Durante un segundo Emily se quedó callada, sentía que tenía que hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo tenía que estar mal si tenía que hacerlo en secreto... No es que no fuera capaz de contarle a Hotch, pero sentía que Gideon se sentiría más cómodo si él no sabía, incluso ella se sentía un poco más cómoda sin revelar que lo había visto... Y no era por falta de confianza con su marido, sólo que...

La partida de Gideon, de un modo tan repentino, había herido al equipo, los había dejado en una especie de confusión... Y se le ocurría que hasta que las cosas estuvieran claras no era buena idea que Gideon y el equipo se encontraran, a la hora de las preguntas todos saldrían perdiendo.

-¿Prentiss?- escuchó al otro lado de la línea- si no puedes no...-

-¿Te parece si te veo en media hora en el mismo sitio?- dijo ella al fin

-Te espero ahí-

Ninguno sabía exactamente que sucedería; algo había cambiado, de eso no había duda, pero no significaba que el encuentro fuera a ayudar a las decisiones del ex miembro de la UAC, simplemente... en realidad no sabían a donde conducía todo eso... él no había tenido con quien hablar en mucho tiempo, y ella, extrañamente, lo entendía porque ya había pasado por eso.

Cuando se encontraron en la misma cafetería que la mañana anterior, fue como un momento de _deja vu_, como si se volvieran a ver por primera vez, así de extraño se sentía todo. Él esperaba con dos tazas de café calientes...

-¿Aarón sabe que estas aquí?-

-No- dijo ella- creo que por el momento no es prudente-

-Lo lamento-

-¿Qué?-

-Que tengas que mentirle-

-No tengo que mentirle- aclaró ella- tal vez por el momento es mejor; de cualquier modo ya tendré tiempo de explicarle todo... en su momento-

Se quedaron durante un segundo en silencio mientras el daba un largo trago a su taza de café como para darse tiempo antes de ir al punto. Ella miro alrededor, el lugar estaba casi igual de vació que la mañana anterior, era temprano. Durante unos instante medito sobre todo a su alrededor, se sentía extraña con todo eso, como fuera de su sitio normal y eso de no controlar muy bien la situación la ponía nerviosa... De pronto, él la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa si vuelvo?- preguntó Gideon

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?- se confundió ella con la pregunta

-No creo que sea así de fácil... – intentó explicar él – no creo que sólo pueda regresar y ya, en el equipo me remplazaron y... no es tan fácil-

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil... además no se trata de volver a la UAC, ambos sabemos que es poco probable que eso funcione o se pueda- puntualizo Emily pensando en lo fastidiosa que estaba siendo Strauss- pero puedes volver a las vidas de todos-

Él se quedo callado...

-Lo merecen- completó Emily

-¿Y qué si no funciona así?- preguntó él- sé que lo merecen, pero no sé si van a perdonarme por dejarlos así y... tal vez merecen que las cosas se queden justo como están, tal vez es mejor-

-Y tal vez no... – dijo ella- mira, yo sé que pasaron muchas cosas, y que es normal creer que algún resentimiento quedo cuando te fuiste sin decir nada, pero eras parte de su vida y ellos de la tuya yo creo que no hay resentimiento ni nada-

-Pero...-

-No más pretextos, ¿quieres?- interrumpió ella muy seria- puedes volver o puedes no hacerlo... pero tienes que entender porque quieres hacer esto, Gideon. Y no puedes responsabilizar a los demás de esto... Tú eras el mejor de nosotros, el más humano también, era por algo... No lo dejes ir así nada más-

Y él hubiera querido replicar algo, pero no pudo, no sólo porque en ese momento ella se levanto y se fue, sino porque no encontraba algo que decir para llevarle la contra... Ella había sido más lista, tenía que reconocerlo... Había sido más lista, había visto más allá, mantenía su esencia de perfiladora... A él le hacía falta eso.

Cuando Emily volvió a su hotel encontró a Hotch sentado esperándola, no estaba enojado ni nada así, pero se veía confuso

-¿Qué sucede, amor?-

-Nada, te prometo que todo se aclarara pronto- dijo y le dio un beso, deseando para sus adentros tener razón.


	6. Desición y búsqueda

Decisión y búsqueda

Nunca antes había sucedido una cosa así, estuvo seguro que por primera vez en su vida estaba diciéndole cosas de si mismo y de todas sus sensaciones a una persona que no podía considerar de las más confiables... no entendía porque hacía eso; tampoco entendía que es lo que tenía Emily que lo hacía confiar y, casi por primera vez en más de veinte años, sentir que no podía saber nada del comportamiento humano.

Se quedó mucho tiempo sentado en el mismo sitio, sin saber si debía ir a algún lado, si debía buscarla para terminar de aclarar muchas cosas en su cabeza o si debía volver a su auto y alejarse todo lo que le fuera posible... Se quedó ahí hasta que su media taza de café estuvo realmente fría y las personas que atendían empezaron a rondarlo con preocupación... ¿De qué se había perdido en su vida que Emily había llegado a recordarle?...

¿Le había recordado que la UAC era más que un sitio para trabajar?... ¿Le había recordado que estar solo no le llevaba a nada bueno?... ¿Le había recordado que el siempre había creído en lo humano?... siempre había creído en las cosas buenas, por eso había dedicado su vida a perseguir a los "malos", para que lo bueno pudiera continuar, entonces... ¿por qué de pronto había huido de todo eso?... No tenía mucho sentido en realidad, y Emily también le había recordado eso.

Después de un largo rato, miró su reloj, se percato de que prácticamente era mediodía, dejo un billete sobre la mesa y se levantó, ante la curiosidad y sorpresa de la mesera más cercana a él... Salió con decisión.

Trato de recordar si Emily le había dado algún dato sobre donde se estaba quedando, o mínimo alguna pista, no tenía mucho tiempo, sabía que ella sólo estaría ahí por ese fin de semana, así que sólo tenía hasta la mañana siguiente antes de que lo próximo que pudiera hacer por encontrarla fuera volver a DC... Más de una vez tomó el teléfono para llamarla y más de una vez se detuvo en el último segundo... No sabía que decir; sólo sabía que si quería entender y dejar de huir tenía que confrontarla.

Después de averiguar cuantos hoteles había cerca (para su suerte sólo seis en casi cinco kilómetros cuadrados), temió tener que preguntar en cada uno para ver si daba con ella, lo cual no era alentador; después del primer fallo quedó desanimado, no estaba seguro de que estaba buscando...

Se detuvo a pensar... Por primera vez en todos esos años debía sacar a su perfilador interior, era la única manera de encontrarla sin caminar de un hotel a otro toda la tarde... No lo había hecho, no había querido volver a hacer un perfil, había querido olvidar todo eso, pero sabe que muy en el fondo de si es lo que él es...

Si él fuera a estar tres días en ese lugar en medio de casi ningún sitio ¿en donde se quedaría?, si él fuera a estar tres días en ese sitio, en medio de una salida romántica ¿en donde estaría?... Y fue un momento mínimo, en que su personalidad volvió, en que supo a donde dirigirse... Se quedó fuera del hotel pensativo un rato más, era tarde; calculó que era hora de comer, probablemente Emily no estaría en el hotel, decidió esperar más tiempo, pero no demasiado... Se alejo para pensar un poco más y casi dejo pasar tres horas.

Volvió al hotel. Se acercó a la recepción.

-Disculpe- llamó al encargado- me podría decir la habitación de Emil...- dudó y rectificó al instante- la habitación de Aarón Hotchner-

Tras mirarlo con recelo por un segundo, como si no supiera si era sólo un visitante o un loco psicópata, el encargado reviso el sistema...

-Habitación 17-

Tomó la dirección que le habían señalado... Suspiró... No estaba seguro de porque hacía eso, una cosa era encontrarse casualmente con una vieja amiga-conocida-excompañera de trabajo en una cafetería y otra muy distinta ir a buscarla hasta su hotel, una hora antes del atardecer y a conciencia de que estaba con su exjefe-amigo...

Se detuvo frente a la puerta a tomar aire, tal vez no estuvieran... pero escucho voces y risas adentro, el sonido de música, no había opción... Tocó a la puerta y deseo no estar volviéndose más loco de lo que ya era... Escucho los pasos y luego el movimiento de la manija de la puerta, al abrirse la puerta él y Aarón Hotchner estuvieron frente a frente por primera vez en años, Emily estaba unos pasos detrás de él.

-¿Gideon?-

-¡¿Jasón?-

-Hola, Aarón-


	7. Doble encuentro

**Doble encuentro**

**N.A. **Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero ya esta el siguiente capitulo... Calculo que ya sólo habra uno más. Gracias a los que estan leyendo, ustedes saben quienes. Espero que lo disfruten.

Sorpresa, esa era la mejor manera de describir lo que todos estaban sintiendo en ese momento, mil preguntas golpearon a sus mentes en el momento pero era casi imposible articular alguna. Los tres tuvieron un momento como de shock estático, sin moverse, hablar o atreverse si quiera a respirar muy fuerte, por miedo a que eso trastornara todo.

El primero en moverse, aunque de manera muy lenta y dudosa, fue Hotch, quien dio casi instintivamente dos pequeños pasos atrás, dejando así espacio en la puerta como invitando a Gideon a entrar... Dos segundos de duda antes de que él diera el primer paso vacilante para entrar en la habitación.

-¿Jasón?- casi titubeo Hotch en medio del silencio

-Hola, Aarón... Emily- dijo él sonando entre cortes y asustado

-¿Cómo es qué... tú... Qué haces aquí?- finalmente pudo preguntar él

-Yo... creo que puedo explicar un par de cosas- intervino Emily preocupada- sólo un par, casi nada...- dijo ante la confusa mirada de su marido que ya no sabía ni que estaba sintiendo

Hotch finalmente dejo el paso libre para que Gideon entrará y al instante cerró la puerta, mirando alternativamente a Gideon y a Emily, que se veían ligeramente menos confundidos que él; no sabía realmente si estaba frente a algo bueno o algo catastrófico, se sentía feliz de encontrarse con su viejo amigo, confundido de encontrarlo en ese momento inusual, preocupado porque Emily parecía saber todo y no le había dicho nada... Hotch era un caos de sensaciones.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- preguntó nervioso

-Nos encontramos por casualidad la otra mañana, cuando recién llegamos- aclaró Emily mirándolo fijamente- fue igual de extraño para nosotros, nos quedamos hablando un rato largo sobre las cosas de antes...-

-¿Y?- preguntó Hotch que por una vez estaba preguntada por la pausa de su mujer

-Volvimos a encontrarnos hoy- completó Gideon-y yo esperaba que no le dijera a nadie que me había visto, ni a ti-

-De acuerdo... eso es extraño-comentó Hotch

-Perdóname, Aarón- dijo Gideon al fin- es sólo que... no estaba seguro si quería y podía volver a entrar en todo esto-

-Esto no me ayuda mucho-

Hotch se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tan preocupado como aliviado, tan confundido como... confundido, eso era lo único claro en su mente, que estaba totalmente confundido, al menos sabía que su mujer no lo había engañado con su amigo recién aparecido, pero no se sentía tranquilo del todo; Emily se sentó a su lado y le dio la mano hasta que él volteó a mirarla.

-Calma, te explicaré todo- dijo ella suavemente

A pesar de que en ese momento necesitaban un momento juntos y a solas, como para relajarse y liberar esa tensión extraña que se había creado, ambos voltearon a ver a Gideon dispuestos a acabar con ese lío... Gideon los miró, sus ojos reflejaban todas las dudas que llevaba cargando y todos los dolores acumulados durante ese tiempo solo, y los tres sabían que era momento de acabar con eso.

Y sucedió, por primera ven en mucho mucho tiempo, Jasón Gideon se sentó frente a un antiguo amigo y miembro de su equipo y le confesó la verdad más absoluta de todas: tenía miedo... Eso lo había cambiado, eso lo había frenado y eso era lo que quería terminar esa tarde; había necesitado la ayuda de Emily para entenderlo, y se sentía listo para continuar con eso.

-¿Vas a volver, Jasón?- preguntó Hotch al cabo de un rato largo

-No lo sé...- contestó él mirando como oscurecía por la ventana- no sé cual es el primer paso para esto... Pero gracias... creo que es hora de irme-

Salió de la habitación y Emily detrás de él, como esperando para decir las últimas palabras antes de temer que él volviera a desaparecer del mundo conocido, para dudar de si volvería a acercarse a ellos.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Emily deteniéndose en la puerta junto a él

-Eso creo...- suspiró – gracias Emily, no te imaginas lo mucho que has hecho por mi en este par de días. Mil gracias-

Y, ante su sorpresa, por primera vez en la vida, la abrazó. Se despidieron en la puerta del hotel sonriéndose mutuamente, sin saber si realmente algo habían cambiado... Al menos podían decir que eran amigos, al menos... quedaba la remota posibilidad de que él volviera a casa.


	8. ¿Finales felices?

**¿Finales felices?**

Todo quedó en misterio, esa noche fue larga y silenciosa, por primera vez Emily y Hotch se sentían incapaces de hablar de lo que sucedía, aunque probablemente tenían los mismos sentimientos al respecto; ninguno habría sido capaz de decir que disfruto de su última noche de vacaciones, pero al menos se sentían cercanos y en un acuerdo de preocupación silenciosa... A ambos les preocupaba el destino de Gideon

También para Gideon fue una noche larga, apenas pudo cerrar los ojos, estaba nervioso, confundido, asustado; recordaba sus últimos casos, en cada ciudad, recordaba también a Sarah... y a Frank, asesinando no sólo a su amiga sino también su tranquilidad y su credibilidad en muchas cosas, como en los finales felices.

¿Volver? Que incógnita tan interesante, había cosas que ya nunca se recuperarían, que no volverían a ser iguales, pero si no volvía... ¿qué hacer?, era difícil saber como seguir adelante después de lo que había pasado esos días... ¿quién iba a decir que Emily Prentiss tenía esa capacidad de revolver las cosas?

¿Elegir?... No sabía porque dudaba tanto

Hacía ya tiempo que había elegido irse. No sabía porque querer cambiar; había decidido que tenía que ir a buscar algo que había perdido tras su segundo encuentro con Frank, y aun no lo había encontrado, no podía volver así nada más... ¿por qué Emily le había planteado tantas cosas? No sabía que hacer

Esa noche casi ninguno durmió... Cada quien con sus preguntas... Era de madrugada cuando Gideon llamó a Emily

-¿Qué sucede?- contestó ella adormilada- ¿sabes que hora es?-

-Lo lamento mucho- él sonaba sólo un poco menos adormilado de ella- no voy a volver

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Emily terminando de despertar y despertando a Hotch con eso- ¿quieres hablar de ello?-

-No, sólo quería decirte... Aun no encuentro lo que me fui a buscar y no puedo regresar así, lo lamento. Gracias por todo Emily... Despídeme de Aarón- y colgó el teléfono

Emily dejo su celular al lado, confundida, volteó instantáneamente a mirar a su marido, quien tampoco entendía que sucedía

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hotch

-Dijo que no va a volver- susurró ella

-¿Estas segura?-

-Eso dijo-

-¿Quieres que hable con él?- ofreció Hotch abrazándola

-No-

El resto de la noche se fue en un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos pudo volver a dormir, sólo a veces se oían los susurros que se dedicaban para volver a decirse que estaban ahí despiertos mientras el otro estaba despierto.

Gideon partió en la madrugada, no eran ni las seis de la mañana cuando estuvo en su auto listo para dejar atrás Virginia... Antes de alejarse demasiado se detuvo unos minutos frente al hotel de Hotch y Emily, pero siguió el viaje, no podía hacer más, ya no se sentía capaz... Decidió seguir su ruta.

Emily y Hotch se prepararon para partir a eso de las diez de la mañana, esperando que llegaran pronto de regreso a casa, a pesar de que habían pasado un maravilloso tiempo juntos en ese justo momento no se veían especialmente feliz, por el contrario, tenían un aire algo triste... Sentían que habían perdido una batalla importante, sentían que ellos era la prueba viviente de que era posible tener un final feliz en una vida tan llena de mal... Y que eso no hubiera bastado para que Gideon volviera los desalentaba.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Hotch

-Si Aarón... sólo me quede algo decepcionada... –susurró ella- pero estoy bien, estamos juntos y eso es bastante ya-

Se besaron y emprendieron su travesía en silencio.

Había recorrido casi cien kilómetros en total silencio cuando sucedió finalmente... se pregunto a si mismo a donde iba, se encontró sin una respuesta y se cuestionó si quería volver a casa... La carretera estaba libre... A unos metros vio el primer letrero de retorno, casi un kilómetro... ¿volver?...

Se detuvo a la mitad de la carretera, "No hay nada malo en dudar, pero si en no poder volver" le había dicho Emily... era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sinceraba así con alguien, ella le había hecho extrañar muchas cosas, incluyendo esa sinceridad. Emily había cambiado algo, por primera vez entendió porque Hotch estaba con ella, algo en ella cambiaba las cosas, las hacía más claras...

Miró por el espejo retrovisor, por primera vez miró atrás... Sacó su celular al instante y marcó el número de Emily.

-Soy yo- dijo y preguntó finalmente- ¿crees que el equipo tenga tiempo de almorzar mañana con un viejo amigo?-

Casi puso ver con claridad la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro al otro lado del teléfono cuando obtuvo su respuesta:

-Claro que si-

Y puso nuevamente el auto en marcha, encaminándose al próximo retorno, porque después de todo, consideró, que tal vez los finales felices aun existían.

FIN.

**N.A.** Bueno pues eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, como siempre todos los comentarios son recibidos. Gracias a todos los que leyeron estas locas ideas y gracias especialmente a Jorgita. Besos a todos


End file.
